


In The Web That is My Own (I Begin Again)

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Dean Ambrose - Freeform, Post Raw, introspective roman, mentions of Seth Rollins, mentions of roman reigns / seth rollins | tyler black, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: After Roman buries Strowman into the stage by the announce table, he's in his locker room, thinking.





	In The Web That is My Own (I Begin Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick, introspective Roman piece with mentions of rolleigns. I hope you enjoyed this.

Backstage, Roman sits down carefully onto the bench in his locker room, staring at his title in his hands and caressing it slightly, lost in his thoughts. Sunday is Hell in a Cell and Roman – Roman has no fear about that match. He knows he's going to win, has no doubt about that, but he's feeling insecure and it has nothing to do with his match. His fingers twist and turn around the championship belt, teeth biting down at his lower lip as he wonders about what Sunday is going to bring for him – for his _brothers_. A small scoff escapes from him as he places his championship belt down, fingers raising to run through his hair and then tie it backwards, stretching his back in a small amount of pain from dropping Strowman earlier. He knows Ambrose and Rollins believe him to be their brother but Roman – Roman finds bitterness seeping into his core each time he needs to interact with them, each time he ends up having to act like everything is alright. Nothing is alright, he thinks. He's in the same feud that he's always been in, Rollins and Ambrose are likely going to be two-time tag team champions and Rollins a damn dual champion. Roman lets out another snort, running his fingers through his hair as he tilts his head downwards and tries to take in a deep breath.

He tries to say he doesn't care if Rollins and Ambrose become two-time tag team champions but Roman knows himself, knows that the idea hurts him more than he would like. Teaming with Rollins in the beginning was what led to their relationship, was what led to Roman opening himself up to the younger man, accepting parts of him that he never thought he would accept. It led to some of the greatest moments in his life, and even though, afterwards, hell broke through, Roman wouldn't take away anything from that time if he could. But when Rollins and Ambrose won those same titles, Roman felt something in him break, especially when his championship reign with Rollins was all but essentially forgotten. Roman did everything he could to ignore the feelings he had then, did everything he could to ignore the duo and what they were achieving together. And eventually, they lost the titles and Roman found himself relaxing.

But now – now he was back in a circle of hell and he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing about his emotions in this moment. Especially seeing as he was meant to be trying to tear their brotherhood apart, he thinks to himself, rubbing his face and ignoring the knock he hears on the door, knowing instantly that it's Rollins.

That was a whole other thing, he thinks, shaking his head. Rollins was never leaving him alone, not since Summerslam, especially not since their tryst the previous week. It was like the younger man knew that something wasn't right in Roman's head, that something was causing a battle of the wills with Roman, and he absolutely hated Seth – _damn it_ – for that. He just wanted to be left alone, wanted to be able to tear the shield apart, to tear Seth apart, the way he had been torn apart. To hurt Dean the way Dean had hurt him, the way the two of them ignored him and were naïve about him – Roman wanted that to _fucking change_. And Rollins – Rollins was like a yappy dog in the damn background, making sure that never happened, and it just made Roman want to punch him even more than he ever wanted to do so before.

Letting out a breath at the sound of another knock, Roman looks up at the door and narrows his eyes, chewing on his lower lip as he tries to decide whether he wants to deal with Rollins in this moment. If he's being honest – he _does_. He misses being around the younger man, misses bouncing off ideas with Seth, talking about nothing and everything and just being himself and not thinking about anything or worrying over something.

But he needs to think about Sunday, needs to think of plans in case something goes wrong, in case he flips or changes his mind or Strowman does something stupid or god forbid, Lesnar shows up, because he's not a damn idiot.

The knocking continues, more persistent, and he blinks when he hears Rollins speak through the door, asking for him to be let in, that they need to talk, and he hears Seth say please in a tiny voice and Roman nearly breaks, heart pounding in his chest as he blinks at the door and bites on his lower lip.

No.

He needs to do this. He needs to stop giving Rollins everything he asks for.

For himself, for their relationship, for his future. Roman gets that, and with a last look at the door, he grabs his iPhone and plugs in his headphones, taking in a deep breath as the sound of his current favorite song begins to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me over @ chudovyygirl on tumblr. The post Hell in a Cell chapter should hopefully be coming later tonight, but no promises, depending on how RAW ends.


End file.
